Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 11
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X11

With Matthew born Halliwell manor has become a little crazier. Amy knows Chris, his siblings, and his parents are up to something, but isn't sure what it is. She feels stressed out about becoming a mother so she summons Grams for some much need help. Amy's father and sister come for a surprise visit. Wyatt gets a new charge by the name of Pearl Trudeau. Meanwhile Patty and Poppy are sucked into a movie that Patty found on her desk at work. Also Melinda and Jess accidentally switch bodies.

A/n: Well there is your trailer. Now if you guys think of something you would like to see then tell me. I am up for suggestion about episodes. I do take requests. Now with that out of the way enjoy your first chapter.


	2. Pancakes, Spells, and Summoning

I don't own Charmed. I do own Amy, Kris, Jess, Poppy, and any other OCs.

The smell of pancakes woke Amy up. She glanced at the clock before sitting up and stretching. Amy peered at her son Matthew who was still sleeping in the blue bassinet next to the bed she shared with Chris. She slipped on a robe and grabbed the baby monitor before heading downstairs. In the hall Amy passed Melinda and Jess. "Are you guys ready for school?" She asked the teens.

"Yeah." Jess said. "Our homework is done and we are dressed."

"If you want I can drive you to school." Amy offered. "I have to get some pampers from the store anyway."

"You know it isn't cool for someone to drive us to school." Melinda said and Amy smiled knowingly. There was some boy she was dating that she didn't want Chris and Wyatt to know about.

"So who is he?" Amy asked as she disappeared into her room and came out moments later with the keys to her jeep.

"Damn she is good." Jess teased Melinda.

"You know if I could freeze you I would." Melinda threatened. "Or I could just blow you up."

"You know I won't tell your brothers about this guy you don't want them to know about, but if I find semen stains in my jeep I won't be happy." Amy handed Melinda the keys and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Chris was standing at the stove flipping pancakes. Amy found this strange because he never cooked unless he screwed up something and then cooked dinner as an apology. "What's going on?"

He turned and looked at his fiancé and offered her a smile. "What is it illegal for me to cook?" Chris asked.

"No of course not." Amy said. She walked up to the counter and moved her finger along the edge of the bowl the pancake mix was in. She licked her finger clean and Amy knew Chris was watching her intently.

"Tease." He said as he pulled her in to steal a kiss.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." Amy moved her face up so she could kiss Chris.

"Ok children entering." Melinda said as she, Jess, and Poppy enter the room. Poppy had to wait until the semester was over before she could go to school so she stayed home with Amy and Pandora. Amy pulled away from Chris and pulled plates from the cabinet.

"Are you guys eating?" Amy asked.

"No we are going to pick something up on the way." Melinda said.

"I am eating." Poppy said as she sat at the stool that was next to the counter. "I'm hungry." Chris smiled at his young daughter and put two pancakes and two pieces of bacon in front of her.

--

"We need to distract them so we can make our move on the girl." Stolas said. "We can't risk them interfering and finding out about the power of five."

"Leave Patty to me, I am sure I can cook something up that will keep her occupied." Aaron said.

"What about those teenage girls?" Barbas asked as he inspected his nails. "They have been annoying."

"Is they switching spell still in the Grimoire?" Aarons asked. Stolas smiled at what Aaron was planning.

--

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Sean Bean as Stolas

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

--

"Hey Pandora can you help me?" Amy asked as she carried Matthew down the stairs.

"Yeah sure." Pandora came out of the dinning room. "What do you need?"

"Will you help me summon Grams?" Amy asked as she put Matthew in a play pin.

"Grams, why do you want to summon her?" Pandora asked.

"I need some advice from her." Amy said. "Look I am new at this whole mom thing and I am afraid I'm going to do something wrong."

"Why don't you talk to Aunt Piper?" Pandora asked.

"Well she got all she knows about parenting from her so I thought maybe she could help me too." Amy looked at Matthew then at Pandora.

"Fine." Pandora grabbed the book off the dinning room table and Amy went into the living room to grab some candles. She put them in a circle and lit them. Amy went and stood next to Pandora.

_Hear us now, hear our cries,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Cross now the great divide._

A white light appeared and then disappeared and a see through Grams appeared. "Hi Grams." Pandora said.

A/N: This is where I leave you. I need to get ready for the Buckeye Party. GO OSU! Sorry I was born and raised a Buckeye fan. Well leave a review and I should post soon. REVIEW!


	3. Tapes and Changing bodies

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Grams looked confused at Amy and Pandora. "What's going on?" She asked. She sounded worried and probably for a good reason. Matthew made a little crying sound and Amy walked over and picked him up, and he stopped making sounds and giggled at his mother. "Who had a baby?" Grams stepped out of the circle of candles and became solid.

"I did." Amy said. "That is why we summoned you. I need your help."

"Why, what's wrong?" Grams asked as she took Matthew from his mom.

"Oh no nothing is wrong." Amy assured her. "I just wanted some tips or anything you could give me."

"Well, are you still using that cubby nursery?" Grams asked as she rocked Matthew.

"If you are talking about the one that Piper used for Wyatt and Chris, then yes." Amy answered. "We also have Patty's friend living here and we have Poppy living here too, so we are running out of room."

Speaking of the little girl, she came out of the kitchen with her Uncle Wyatt. "Grams what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Amy summoned me for some tips." Grams said as she handed Matthew back to Amy and hugged her great grandson.

"I thought you were doing fine." Wyatt turned to look at Amy but he looked up when they heard jingling. "I got to go. That is the Elders." Wyatt orbed out and went to see his bosses.

"Can we go to the park Amy?" Poppy asked.

"I guess if you want to." Amy said. "You guys up for a park day?" Amy turned to Pandora and Grams.

--

"Hey I found out a way to summon Barbas and get some of his flesh without him killing us." Jess said in hushed tones to Melinda as she sat down across from her.

"Are you kidding?" Melinda asked. "Amy would vanquish us and then bring us back and my mother would ground me for all eternity."

"Oh come on they would never know." Jess said. "We make more of the potion just incase."

"No." Melinda said in a tone that left no room for argument.

--

The seer waved her hand and in the crystal ball Melinda and Jess appeared. "Are these the two you want?" She asked.

"Yes they are." Stolas said as he found the page he wanted in the Grimoire. He cleared his throat and recited the spell.

_The enemies of darkness shall now be punished_

_Switch them of their bodies _

_So they may flourish no more_

--

Melinda and Jess turned slightly pale and zoned out with headaches for a moment. When they opened their eyes they thought they were looking in a mirror. "Who put a mirror there?" Melinda asked.

"Wait you see yourself too?" Jess asked. She put her hands up to her hair and instead of seeing blonde she saw brown. The two girls looked at each other before jumping up and running from the room.

"You go get Kris and I will call Chris." Melinda said. Jess nodded and they ran in separate directions.

--

Aaron entered Patty's classroom and found it empty. It must have been the time between am and pm classes. Aaron pulled out a tape from his jacket and set it on his girlfriend's desk. "What are you doing here?" Patty asked as she entered the room. She giggled when he slightly jumped.

"I came to see if you had time to go to lunch." Aaron lied.

"Actually I don't have a pm class today, but I promised Amy I would head home and watch Poppy and Matthew so she could have some time to herself." Patty said. "How about we have dinner tomorrow night?"

"That is fine." Aaron said. "I will pick you up a seven tomorrow."

Patty nodded and went to her desk to grab her purse as Aaron left. She saw a video tape and became confused. That wasn't there when she left. Patty picked it up and put it in her purse. She decided to watch it later.

--

Melinda put two coins into the payphone and dialed her brother's cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before he picked up. "Hello." Chris said.

"Chris I need your help." Melinda said.

"Jess what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Look this is your sister." Melinda explained. "Somehow Jess and I switched bodies. We really need your help."

Chris was silent for a few moments. "Look I'm in the middle of something and I can't come and get you. Call Amy and she will go and get you."

"Oh never mind I just remembered we have Amy's jeep." Melinda said as she moved her hand into her pocket and pulled out Amy's keys. "Speaking of Amy, have you told her yet?"

"No not yet." Chris said. "So keep your big mouth shut."

"Yeah, whatever." Melinda muttered as she hung up.

--

Amy put the stroller in the back of Pandora's car as a taxi pulled up. Two people got up and Amy almost screamed. It was her dad and her sister. She hadn't seen ether of them in two years. Her dad had aged a little, but her sister looked the same. "Amy!" Her sister ran up to her and hugged her.

"Vivian what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Is it against the law to come and see my big sister?" Vivian asked.

"I guess not." Amy muttered as their father joined them. She hugged him. "Hi daddy."

They followed Amy into the house. "Are we still going to the park?" Poppy asked.

"Of course." Amy said. "Pandora is going to take you."

"I am going to do what?" Pandora asked as she and Grams came downstairs. "By the way your son is fussy." Pandora handed Matthew off to Amy.

"He is probably hungry." Amy said.

"Wait so I'm a grandfather?" Amy's father asked.

"You and Chris had a baby before you got married?" Vivian asked.

"It is a long story." Amy said as she went upstairs to feed Matthew.

"Oh and who is this hot young thing?" Amy's father directed at Grams.

"This hot young thing is out of your league." Grams said and Pandora said.

The door opened and Patty came in. She looked up and saw everyone standing around. "Hey Poppy you want to watch a movie?" Patty asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I am bored." She followed Patty into the living room to watch the movie.

--

Jess opened the door to Kris's classroom and everyone looked up. She remembered that in school she couldn't call her by her first name. "Miss. Mason, can I talk to you?" Jess asked.

Kris nodded to her class before joining Jess in the hall. "What's up Melinda?" Kris asked.

"Look I know this is going to sound really stupid, but Melinda and I switched bodies somehow and now we need to get home." Jess said in a hurry.

"Do you think Stolas did it?" Kris asked.

"I don't know Kris, but I do know that Melinda and I have to get out of here." Jess said.

Kris nodded and popped her head back into her classroom. "Class dismissed." Kris said then her and Jess took of in search of Melinda.

A/N: There we have it. I wasn't going to post it tonight but what the hell. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Dinos and Plans

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Chris was taking a break from all of his planning and decided to go and over see the band setting up in P3. They were a local band but they had some skill. As he came down the stairs he saw his mom, his Aunt Phoebe, and Patience sitting around the bar. "Thanks for helping with the band." Chris said as he walked up to them.

"Oh it is no problem." Piper said. "By the way I have everything ready at the restaurant for tonight."

"I picked up what you asked me to." Phoebe said.

"Is it too big?" Chris asked.

"No it should be perfect." His aunt answered.

"Pandora summoned Grams so that gives us one less thing to do." Patience said.

"Why don't you go finish up and we can take care of things here." Piper suggested. Chris nodded and left his club.

--

Wyatt orbed into the apartment building in New York that the Elders told him to. He was going to meet his new charge. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. A woman with black hair and a fair face opened the door. "Are you Pearl Trudeau?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes I am." She nodded. "Who are you?"

"I will explain everything if you let me in." Wyatt promised.

Pearl seemed to be thinking it over for a moment. She opened the door further and let Wyatt in. She closed the door behind him. "Ok now, who are you and what do you want?" Pearl asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but it is true." Wyatt started. He looked over to her and she nodded telling him to go on. "You are a witch." Pearl didn't seem shocked by this information.

"I know." She said. "I can move things with my mind and I can be in two places at once when I am sleeping sometimes."

"That is called astral projection." Wyatt informed her.

"So what do you want with me?" Pearl asked as she cautiously eyed him.

"I'm here to be your Whitelighter." Wyatt said.

"What is a Whitelighter?" She asked.

"We are like guardian angels for good witches." He tried to explain. "I was sent by the Elders to look after you."

"If you are my guardian don't I have the right to know your name?" Pearl asked as she smiled at Wyatt.

"My name is Wyatt Halliwell." He said.

"Wait did you just say Halliwell?" Pearl asked in shock.

"Yeah…" Wyatt wasn't surprised that this witch had heard of the Halliwell family. After all they were one of the most powerful witch families ever.

"Did you know a woman named Prue Halliwell by chance?" She asked with wonder in her eye.

"Yeah my aunt's name was Prue." Wyatt nodded. "My Aunt Phoebe named her first born daughter after her."

"Is this her?" Pearl went the bookcase and grabbed a picture off of it and handed it to Wyatt. He looked stunned. This was his Aunt Prue.

"Yeah that is my Aunt Prue." Wyatt nodded.

"Well that is my mother." Pearl said.

--

Patty and Poppy sat on the couch and Patty hit the play button. A dinosaur appeared on the screen and then there was a blinding light that pulled them from the couch and they both fell to the ground in with a thud. Poppy was the first to sit up and she let out a small scream she saw they were in a field and not in the living room. "Patty where are we?" The little girl asked.

Patty stood up and looked around at the empty field. "I don't know baby." She said.

--

Kris and the teen girls came into the house and ran upstairs, dropping their bags as they went. They ran past Amy's room and up to the attic. They ran to the book and Melinda opened and started flipping through its pages. "There has to be something." Jess said.

Amy came upstairs holding Matthew and Vivian was behind her. "What are you guys doing home?" Amy asked. "It isn't three o clock yet."

"Jess and I switched bodies." Melinda said as she continued to flip through the book.

"How did that happen?" Vivian asked.

"We don't know." Kris said. She looked up again at Vivian. "Who is she?"

"I'm Amy's sister." Vivian answered.

"Found something!" Melinda announced. "It seems that Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige switched bodies too and there is a potion to turn us back, well in theory anyway."

"Well then let's get to work." Jess said as she grabbed the book.

--

Patty and Poppy walked around in field trying to find some clue of where they were. "Gross." Poppy said as she saw a big pile of crap. "It is like large dog poop." Patty heard a nose behind them. She turned to see a Brontosaurus (long neck dinosaur) moving behind them. The ground rumbled as it came closer.

"Poppy we have got to go." Patty said as she grabbed the girl's arm and they ran together.

A/n: I know it is kind of short but it will have to do. I don't want to give away too much before the next chapter. Review please.


	5. Surprise!

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Pandora came into the living room and set her messenger bag on the couch. She had gone to help Piper with everything for tonight. Grams, Amy (who was holding Matthew), Vivian, Kris, and the teens came down the stairs. "Meet us in the kitchen." Amy told them as she and Vivian went to Pandora. "Who is watching Jurassic Park?" She asked motioning to the TV.

"No one should be." Amy said as she looked at the screen.

"Hey isn't that Chris's cousin?" Vivian asked, pointing to the screen. Amy and Pandora looked closer and saw Patty and Poppy.

"How did they get in there?" Amy asked.

"The real question is how do we get them out?" Pandora asked.

"Look I'm going to help the girls with the potion." Amy said handing Matthew to her sister. "You two hit the book. If you don't find anything then try to write a spell." She nodded a good luck to them and went to help Melinda and Jess.

--

Wyatt and Pearl were seated on the couch with soda. "Look tonight I can't really do anything about this." Wyatt sounded apologetic. "My brother has this whole thing for Amy planed and he would kill me if anything came up. I promise first thing tomorrow I will take you to the manor and I will summon Grandma Patty and Aunt Prue."

"I thought you said they were dead." Pearl said.

"Oh they are but in our book there is a spell that we use to summon the dead." Wyatt told her.

"So what is your brother planning?" Pearl asked.

"I wish I could say but I have been sworn to secrecy." Wyatt made a gesture that his lips were sealed.

"Is it really that big?" Pearl asked jokingly.

"To Amy and Chris it will be." Wyatt chuckled. "Amy with ether vanquish him for not telling her about this or she will smother him with love and sex."

"That sounds like a big deal." Pearl said.

Wyatt was silent for a moment. "Amy is calling me, I have to go." Wyatt stood up. "I will be back tomorrow." He disappeared in white lights.

--

"I can't find anything in the book." Pandora sighed. "I found something about being trapped in a painting but no movies."

"Well that means we have to right a spell of our own." Vivian said as she watched Matthew play with a bear in his playpen.

White orbs appeared and they revealed Paige and Piper. "So are you guys ready?" Paige asked.

"No mom we aren't." Pandora snapped. "Patty and Poppy are stuck in Jurassic Park and Melinda and Jess switched bodies."

"That could be a problem." Piper said.

"There isn't a spell in the book ether." Vivian sighed.

"Well then let's hurry up and write one." Paige said as she grabbed a pad and a pen.

--

Amy looked at the pad she had copied the potion down on. Normally she would insist on using the book but Pandora and Vivian need it more. "Ok that was the last ingredient." Amy said as she read over the list one more time. She held a bowl out to Melinda and Jess that held a powder in it. "Now take a hand full of this and say I want to be me."

The girls took a handful of the gray powder. "I want to be me again." They said together before they threw it down into potion. A green light formed around them and then disappeared.

Melinda moved her hands to her hair and found it brown. "I'm never been so glad to be me." She said with a big smile on her face.

"I agree with that." Jess said.

--

Patty and Poppy walked on a path that was along a electric fence. "So how are we going to get out of this?" Poppy asked.

"I have no idea." Patty sighed. "Let's just hope they find out where we went." They heard the sound of metal being banged into. "How is that possible? Those are electric." Patty then remembered when she watched the movie Jurassic Park with Melinda. "Run!"

They started running when the T-rex broke free of the fence! "That is a man eating dino right?" Poppy asked.

"Let me put it this way." Patty said as they ran. "You don't want him to catch us."

The T-rex heard them running away and he turned his head and started going after them.

--

Vivian, Pandora, Paige, and Piper came running down the stairs and met up with Amy and Grams. "We finished it." Pandora said.

"Now we aren't sure if it will work though." Vivian said. They went and stood in front of the TV.

_Halliwell women that are in a trap_

_Release them now so they won't have to do another lap. _

--

"We aren't going to make it are we?" Poppy asked as the t-rex was almost over them. Suddenly a light engulfed them and they were back in the living room.

"Well it is about time." Patty snapped at Amy and her aunts. "That was way too close."

"Yeah we were almost dino chow." Poppy said.

"Well you are luck Paige and Piper showed up when they did." Vivian said. "We won't have been able to write the spell."

"No matter how crappy that spell was." Amy muttered.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Her sister snapped.

"Amy, I think Matthew need to be feed." Piper said.

She nodded and went up to her room where Matthew was in a playpen. A white dress bag that was hanging from the top of the bathroom door caught her eye. She went up to it carefully. At the bottom of the dress bag was four boxes. The first held a pair of white high healed shoes. The second box held diamond jewelry. The necklace was a heart pendent, the earrings were simple diamond studs, and the bracelet was sliver that had a mix of diamonds and rubies. The third box held a fancy diamond hair clip. The last box had a sheer white vale in it. She moved up to the dress bag and unzipped it. Inside was the most beautiful wedding dress ever. It was a halter dress. The fabric had simple designs in it. On the top of the hanger there was a little note that read.

_Dress in this and meet me in the place where we first kissed back in high school. There is where you will find your dream wedding, down to the last detail._

_Your loving future husband,_

_Chris._

A/N: I hope this was way worth all the waiting. Sorry for the delay. I had a Language Arts project that demanded my attention. I have been focusing on school so I can have a week free in November to see my grandmother in Florida. Please REVIEW!


	6. A Dream Wedding

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Aaron came into the chamber tying the bow to his tux. "Well where are we going?" Barbas asked.

"I'm going with Patty to her cousin's wedding." Aaron said as he slipped on a black jacket.

"Are you still playing that card?" The fear demon wanted to know. "I thought Stolas told you to stop seeing the witch."

"It would look a little strange if I just disappeared off of the face of the earth." Aaron pointed out. "She might have figured it out, so it is best to keep up appearances."

"Whatever you say." Barbas waved his hand to show he really didn't care about what his fellow demon did. Aaron shimmered out and to an ally near Piper's restaurant which is where the guests of the wedding were meeting.

---

Amy opened her door and her father was in a tux. Amy was dressed in her wedding dress and she had pinned her hair up except two pieces of her hair that framed her face. "You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks daddy." He pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Well it is time to go." Amy orbed them to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. When they had materialized Amy turned to see all of Halliwell family and Amy's sister, who was holding Matthew. There were candles floating in mid air. Piper must have cast an invisibility spell so no one could see what was happening. Her mother in law must have also cast a spell to widen the part of the bridge because there was no way that this many people would have fit on it before.

She took her father's arm and he walked her down between their families. At the other end Chris was in a tux and Grams was standing next to him. Her father put Amy's hand in Chris's and backed up to stand next to Leo. Chris smiled at his bride before they turned to Grams.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one." Grams said. "Do you Chris Halliwell and Amy Sullivan join us here at your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do." Chris said as he looked down at her.

"I do." Amy said as she looked up at him.

"You may face each other." Grams motioned with her hands for them to face each other. Chris and Amy turned to each other. "Now join hands. Now Chris you may recite your vows."

"Amy from the moment we fist kissed on this very same spot I knew that you were the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. We have been many things to each other in our time together so far. We have been friends, partners in crime, enemies, and lovers. I tonight take you as mine for the rest of my life. I promise to love you, respect you, and honor you as long as I live." Chris said to Amy.

"Amy you may recite your vows." Grams motioned for Amy to say her vows.

"Chris when I met you as a little child I hoped one day that you and I would be together. You have always been so beautiful and pure and sometimes I'm afraid I don't deserve you." Amy said with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you now and forever. I will never love another person as long as I live."

"Here before these witnesses." Grams motioned to the family. "Amy and Chris have sworn their vows to each other." Gram's flicked her wrist and a piece of rope came up from beside her and wrapped around Chris and Amy's joined hands. "With this cord I bind them to their vows."

"Heart to thee. Body to thee. Always and Forever. So Mote It Be." Amy and Chris said at the same time.

"So Mote It Be." Grams said softly.

"So Mote It Be." The family said together.

"You can kiss her now." Grams said with a light tone.

Chris pulled Amy to him. "Are you happy?" Chris asked as he leaned down.

"You have no idea how happy I am now." Amy said as their lips met.

Guest Staring

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Natalie Portman as Patience

Danielle Harris as Poppy

Hayden Christensen as Aaron

Lacey Chabert as Vivian

Billy Drago as Barbas

Jessica Biel as Penny

David Gallagher as Henry Jr.

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

Victor Webster as Coop

Rose McGowan as Paige

Brian Krause as Leo

David Conrad as Amy's father

Ivan Sergei as Henry

And

Kristin Kreuk as Pearl

A/N: Well another episode is done. I used the same stuff that Piper and Leo's wedding had because I thought their ceremony was beautiful. So don't forget to review.


	7. Note about ratings

A/N: Hi guys I wanted to send you this so you would now that the next episode and all other future episodes are going to be rated T. The first chapter will be posted tonight.

Thanks for reading and for reviewing,

Inuhime.


End file.
